Mitch (Gra Wideo)
Mitch - postać z gry The Walking Dead: The Final Season. Jest łowcą oraz obserwatorem w szkole dla trudnej młodzieży. Przed apokalipsą Nic nie wiadomo o życiu Mitch'a przed apokalipsą, poza tym, że trafił do szkoły dla trudnej młodzieży za konstruowanie bomb domowych. Podczas apokalipsy W ciągu kilku pierwszych dni apokalipsy został porzucony z resztą uczniów przez nauczycieli. Kiedy Willy był mały, Mitch się nim opiekował. Done Running Mitch'a po raz pierwszy spotyka się, gdy wraz z Brody i Aasim'em wraca do szkoły po polowaniu. Widzi się go także później, gdy siedzi z Willy'm na dziedzińcu szkoły, czekając na obiad i wykonując drewnianą włócznię. Pod koniec epizodu przyglądał się konfrontacji pomiędzy Clementine i Marlonem. Zachowywał spokój przez większość czasu i pozostawał neutralnym, dopóki Clementine nie ujawniła tajemnicy Marlona. Gdy AJ zabija lidera, Mitch i pozostali patrzą na Alvina Jr. w szoku, a epizod się kończy. Suffer The Children Po wydarzeniach w „Done Running”, jak widać w retrospekcji, Mitch był wściekły na Alvina Jr. za zabicie Marlona. Mitch stanął twarzą w twarz z Clementine i nakrzyczał na nią. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań (lub ewentualnego zabrania Mitchowi noża, jeśli gracz tak zdecyduje) chłopak wraca do pozostałych i bada ciało Marlona. Później, kiedy Clementine i Alvin Jr. próbowali przeprosić za swoje czyny, Mitch wpadł w szał i nie chciał słuchać tego, co mają do powiedzenia. Wtedy chłopak zasugerował innym głosowanie, czy powinni wyrzucić dwójkę nowych mieszkańców, czy im wybaczyć. Mitch, jak i wiekszość osób, głosuje za ich wyrzuceniem. Gdy Clementine i AJ wracają do szkoły, po tym jak chłopiec zostaje postrzelony, Mitch nie chce w to uwierzyć. Nadal im nie wybaczył i chce, żeby zniknęli za wszelka cenę. Po kłótni z Violet, ta karze mu iść z Clementine do szklarni, by znalećć rzeczy potrzebne to walki z najeźdźcami z Delty. Dołącza do nich Ruby. Na miejscu Mitch nadal wydaje się być trochę zły na główną bohaterkę, ale z czasem uspokaja się i zaczyna normalnie z nią rozmawiać. Wpada no pomysł zrobienia bomb, by zaskoczyć nimi najeźdźców. Po dwóch tygodniach nadal nie udaje mu się zrobić bomb, chłopak denerwuje się sprawą i prosi Clem o pomoc. Mówi, że nie ma czasu na majstrowanie przy tym, ale obiecuje coś wykombinować. Podczas walki plan Mitch'a okazuje się sukcesem - podczas gdy Clementine odwraca uwagę Lilly i reszty Delty, Mitch podkłada bombę do wagonu przyczepionego do konia. Wybuch rozprasza konie w odpowiednim momencie - gdy Tennessee zaczyna wierzyć kłamstwom Lilly. Po tym Mitch biegnie z nożem w stronę przywódczyni Delty w celu ratunku Tenn'a - niestety Lilly go dostrzega i wbija mu nóż w gardło, a następnie w głowę aby się nie przemienił. Śmierć Zabity przez: * Lilly, * Tennessee'ego (bezpośrednio spowodowane), * samego siebie (rzucając się na Lilly wiedział, co sie z tym wiąże). Zabite ofiary * prawdopodobnie niezliczone ilości szwendaczy i zwierząt, * można powiedzieć, iż przyczynił się do własnej śmierci. Relacje z innymi postaciami Willy "Kiedy to się zaczęło... Byłem taki mały... I... I Mitch się mną opiekował. Ludzie mówili, że czasami zachowywał się jak chuj, ale dla mnie zawsze był miły" - Willy o Mitch'u po jego śmierci. Willy i Mitch byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi od początku apokalipsy. Starszy opiekował się młodszym od zawsze. Często wydawano ich razem w czasie gry. Willy stawał zawsze po tej samej stronie, co Mitch. Po jego śmierci chłopiec opłakiwał jego martwe ciało. Ruby "Kondensacje?! To duże słowo jak na ciebie!" - Ruby drwiąc z Mitch'a. Ruby i Mitch mają skomplikowane relacje. Nie zawsze zgadza się z tym co mówi i zdaje sobie sprawę z wybuchowego charakteru chłopaka - miedzy innymi dlatego udaje się z nim i Clem do szklarni. Po jego śmierci pomaga Willy'emu z pochówkiem Mitcha. Marlon "Jesteś chujem!" - Mitch do Marlona, po dowiedzeniu się o losie bliźniaczek. Mitch i Marlon nie mieli żadnych interakcji widocznych w czasie rozgrywki, ale wiadomo, że Mitch odczuwał respekt w stosunku do lidera. Po śmierci Marlona, Mitch był osobą która najbardziej ze wszystkich obwiniała Clementine i AJ'a - nawet bardziej niż najlepszy przyjaciel byłego lidera, Louis. Był ostatnią osobą, która wybaczyła głównej bohaterce i jej podopiecznemu. Aasim "Oh, tak samo jak ty zatrzymałeś go przed zabiciem Brody?! '''Pierdolony hipokryto!'" ''- Aasim do Mitch'a podczas pogrzebu Marlona, broniąc AJ'a i Clem. Aasim miał niską tolerancję na irracjonalne zachowanie Mitcha. Odrzucił jego pomysł głosowania o dalszym losie AJ'a i Clementine. Po tym, gdy Mitch stwierdził że Clem mogła coś zrobić, by jej podopieczny nie zabił Marlona, Aasim nazwał go hipokrytą mówiąc, że tak samo on nie ochronił Brody przed obelżywą naturą Marlona. Clementine TBA Alvin Jr. TBA Ciekawostki * Mitch to jedna z trzech postaci, którym głos podkłada Robbie Daymond - innymi są Gad i Armando z Delty. * Jest jedną z dwudziestu siedmiu postaci o potwierdzonym wieku. * Jest ostatnią osobą, która wybaczyła Clementine i AJ'owi po śmierci Marlona. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Mężczyźni